villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marie Clifton
Marie Clifton is the main protagonist/central antagonist of Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough. She is portrayed by Sarah D'Laine. History Marie Clifton is set to inherit two beautiful diamonds, called the "mother and daughter". Marie's step-father, Jay Clifton, challenges the will claiming that he believes Marie is not ready for the responsibility, but actually wishes to claim the diamonds for himself. At a sexual education seminar, physician Chad and probation officer Kristen Richards discuss sex crimes. Richards reveals that she was a victim of an anonymous rapist many years before. At Marie's swim-meet, Jay encounters Elena Sandoval, and invites her to a party he planned for Marie. She attends, and Marie, upon seeing her, fights with her and throws her into the pool. Later, Elena encounters Jay. The audience does not see what happens next, and the next thing it learns is that Elena accuses him of raping her. Chad investigates, and testifies to the court that he believes Elena was raped. Marie believes that Elena is doing this for money and tells Jay to "find her price" and pay her. Jay admits that he's broke and Marie suggests that they sell the diamonds. Jay agrees. Later, Elena goes to Marie's house, where she meets Marie and Chad, and the three of them make love, having all been working together to get Jay to give up the diamonds. The next day, in court, Elena says that Jay didn't just rape her but also threatened to kill her if she told anyone. However, Kristen now believes Elena is lying (Elena uses something Kristen's rapist told Kristen the night he raped her: "You won't remember but you'll never forget.") Kristen and Detective Morrison search Elena's trailer and find she has been gathering information about Kristen's rape. However, Chad begins acting nervous, and gets Marie to let him see the diamonds before drugging her and stealing them. The girls chase him into the woods, where Marie finally catches him and kills him with a tire iron. Marie goes to meet the buyer that Chad set up and learns that the diamonds are fake, while Elena stays in the woods, where she is caught by Richards (also her probation officer) and the detective. They give her a task: get Marie to admit she killed Chad, and the charges against Elena will be lessened. However, Elena is unsuccessful. The girls go to get the diamonds (with Richards and the detective listening via wire), and Elena pulls a gun and flees with the diamonds. Richards goes in and shoots Marie in the chest, killing her. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Kristen and Elena are actually mother and daughter and that Jay was the man that raped Richards in 1988 and that Elena is the daughter born of that rape. Trivia *Even though Kristen and Elena turned out to be the true main villains, Marie served as The Heavy because she carried the entire plot. She was also a killer as she did not hesitate to kill Chad Johnson. Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy